


Фигурки героев

by MonStra4ka (MonStra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonStra/pseuds/MonStra4ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Гарри узнал, что целоваться с врагами в пустых коридорах —  это одно, а пойти вместе на костюмированный бал — совсем другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фигурки героев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Action Figures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18940) by dysonrules. 



Что же все-таки произошло, так и осталось загадкой. Вот они как обычно схватились в драке на пустынной лестничной площадке после занятий и изо всех сил бросаются оскорблениями. (Чистокровная дрянь! Шрамоголовый тупица!) А вот уже целуются (целуются!), по очереди вжимают друг друга в шершавую каменную стену и, увлекшись, едва не летят вниз со ступенек, касаются, ласкают (и как ласкают!) и опять целуются, пока наконец не отстраняются друг от друга с одинаково потрясенными и полными желания глазами.

А теперь Гарри и думать ни о чем другом не мог. Разум заполонили светлые волосы, нежная кожа, горячие пальцы и обжигающие губы, Гарри тонул в воспоминаниях о серых глазах Драко. Теперь — Драко, не Малфой, потому что имя куда легче бормотать в бледную шею каждый раз, как длинные изящные пальцы забираются под пояс брюк и обхватывают член.

— Мне кажется, это чудесная мысль. Как ты думаешь, Гарри?

Вопрос Гермионы вытащил его из фантазий, в которых он прижимал Драко к холодному стеклу теплицы и целовал, пока оно не запотевало вместе с очками Гарри. Правда это была не столько фантазия, сколько воспоминание, и пусть не единственное, хотелось еще больше. Хотелось по воспоминанию на каждую клеточку мозга.

— Прости?

— Мерлин, да что с тобой в последнее время? Ходишь, как во сне, — Гермиона явно не одобряла такого поведения. Теперь наверняка заговорит про домашку. — Если не соберешься, пострадают твои оценки по Трансфигурации. Тот факт, что технически мы на восьмом курсе, не дает нам права отлынивать.

— Отстань от него, Гермиона, — скучающе посоветовал Рон. — Не видишь что ли? Он втюрился.

Гарри и Гермиона уставились на него. Рон ухмыльнулся:

— Видел я твои сердечки на лекциях по Истории магии. Все очевидно. Не заметил, правда, чтобы ты заглядывался на какую-нибудь девчонку, но и так все ясно.

Взгляду Гермионы позавидовал бы опытный следователь. Гарри поспешил сбежать:

— Пойду-ка я все-таки подготовлюсь к экзамену по Трансфигурации, — он стал запихивать учебники в рюкзак.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер!

Рон рассмеялся:

— Ой, да оставь его. Расскажет, когда будет готов. Тебе действительно понравилась эта фигня с маггловскими танцами?

Гарри замер с книгой в руках.

— Что за танцы?

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Да уж, любовь точно объяснила бы твою невнимательность. Мы про вечер танцев в следующем месяце. Его проводят в поддержку движения за развитие отношений с магглами. Все оденутся какими-нибудь персонажами из маггловской культуры. Справочную литературу можно взять в библиотеке.

Вечер танцев. У Гарри мозг замкнуло, когда он представил, как пригласит туда Драко Малфоя. Мерлин, вот народ-то повеселится. Или попадает с инфарктами. Черт, Рон — так точно. Гарри сам-то еле стоит.

— И бога ради, в этот раз не забудь ее пригласить, — буркнула Гермиона. — Не жди, пока твое место займет кто-нибудь другой.

— Гермиона, пойдешь со мной на танцы? — тут же выпалил Рон.

Как ни странно, она покраснела, а в глазах появилось что-то нежное и напоминающее… ну, о Драко, например, хотя Гарри и сомневался, что хоть кому-то из них польстит такое сравнение. Он улыбнулся.

— Да, Рональд, пойду, — Гермиона обменялась с Роном долгим взглядом, потом встряхнулась и повернулась к Гарри: — Видишь, как просто? Давай, твоя очередь. И реши, что наденешь.

Гарри закатил глаза и собрал оставшиеся учебники. Позвать Драко Малфоя на танцы? Это вряд ли. Да он, наверное, скорее умрет, чем нарядится маггловским персонажем.

***

Решимость Гарри подверглась испытанию за ужином. Драко как раз ел пудинг, хотя «ел» — понятие относительное: ублюдок только что не минет делал своей ложечке. Он не отрывал глаз от Гарри, язык скользил по металлу, губы покраснели от ягод.

Гарри был близко знаком с этим языком. Одна мысль о ласках Драко вызывала дрожь, член так отвердел, что больно было двигаться.

— Гарри, почему ты пялишься на Малфоя? Он что-то натворил?Такое чувство, будто ты хочешь его прикончить, — голос Луны был как всегда мягок, и Гарри неохотно отвернулся от Драко. Луна в последнее время взяла за привычку обедать с друзьями, вместо того чтобы сидеть с рейвенкловцами, и ее многие поддержали. Гарри иногда хотелось подсесть к слизеринцам.

— Не хочу я его убивать.

Целовать — да. Убивать — нет. Больше нет. Глаза неизбежно вернулись к Драко, который усмехнулся и снова поднял ложечку. Впрочем, не исключено, что Малфой-то, сволочь он сногсшибательная, как раз не против того, чтобы Гарри умер от возбуждения.

Гарри прижал член основанием ладони, стараясь облегчить напряжение, и подумал, как глупо было бы пригласить Малфоя на танцы.

***

— Мы нарядимся маггловскими супергероями, — сообщила Гермиона.

— Смотри, дружище, они такие смешные! — Рон держал в руках маленькие пластиковые фигурки. Нескольких Гарри помнил еще из детства, хотя игрушки Дадли зачастую отличались оторванными конечностями или расплавленными головами. Он любил над ними поиздеваться.

— Человек-паук! — Гарри подобрал красно-синюю игрушку.

Рон вздрогнул и твердо сказал:

— Ничего связанного с пауками я не надену.

— Разумеется, нет, Рональд. Ты будешь Зеленой стрелой.

Рон оживился и посмотрел на протянутую картинку.

— О, мне нравится! А стрелы настоящие?

Гермиона даже не озаботилась ответом и отдала второе изображение Гарри.

— А тебе, думаю, стоит одеться Бэтменом. Ты у нас сторонник анонимности, и маска отлично впишется.

Гарри покорно взял карточку: не хотелось, чтобы Гермиона узнала, что он никуда не собирается. Сначала надо хотя бы поговорить с Драко: вдруг он тоже не пойдет. Гарри просиял. Можно уговорить Драко прогулять танцы и провести время где-нибудь еще. Например, в ванной старост…

***

— Драко, — задыхаясь, выдавил Гарри. Надо поговорить, пока он еще может, пока не растекся бесформенной косноязычной лужицей.

— Гарри, разденься. Сегодня я хочу увидеть тебя всего.

Гарри почти забыл, о чем собирался говорить, когда с него потянули одежду. Они еще не дошли до самого главного, хотя приближались к нему с каждой встречей.

— Я хочу войти в тебя, — сказал Драко ему в губы, когда брюки упали на пол. Чулан для метел на пятом этаже — не лучшее место для прощания с девственностью, но Гарри давно не искал романтики со свечами. Ему просто хотелось всего, что мог дать Драко — и как можно больше.

— Тыпойдешьсомнойнатанцы? — выпалил он.

Пальцы, пробиравшиеся между ягодиц, замерли. Малфой отстранился с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Что?

— Ну, знаешь... Мы будем в костюмах. Нас никто не узнает.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел на этот дурацкий вечер? С тобой?

Наверное, стоило заговорить после того, как они закончат, потому что Драко, похоже, отвлекся от первоначальной цели. Гарри просунул руку поглубже ему в штаны, чтобы напомнить.

— Угу-у, — промычал он.

У шеи Драко был потрясающий вкус, будто он специально для Гарри покупал мыло с добавками.

— Поттер, ты свихнулся.

Но Драко не отодвинулся, когда Гарри завладел его твердым членом и начал медленно ласкать. Боже, как он любил член Драко. Длину, толщину, нежность. И на вкус — еще лучше, чем шея.

— Я буду в обтягивающем черном трико. И в плаще. И в маске.

— Обтягивающем? — Драко толкался ему в руку.

Гарри кивнул, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, потому что пальцы Драко (наконец-то) вернулись к своему заданию и, проникнув между ягодиц, начали ласкать напряженный вход.

— Повернись, — и Гарри подчинился, прижимаясь к шершавой деревянной стене и раскрываясь, уже не беспокоясь, как он будет выглядеть, если кто-то все же взломает трижды запертую дверь. Важно только, как его видит Драко, но это было очевидно: из поцелуев, сыпавшихся на шею, из ласковых касаний и незнакомого, но желанного жжения, когда он добровольно отдал последний символ детства в руки бывшего врага.

— Я подумаю, — прошептал Драко ему в ухо, прямо перед тем, как Гарри кончил.

***

Вот так Гарри и оказался в главном зале, потея и дергаясь под черной маской и нервно теребя в руках край плаща.

— Гарри, он придет, — сказала Гермиона, хотя и не слишком уверенно. Днем раньше Гарри, разумеется, выложил все ей и Рону в приступе почти-истерики. Как ни странно, Рон не грохнулся в обморок, хотя и побледнел до невиданного прежде оттенка, на котором веснушки выделялись, как капельки крови.

Он и два часа спустя все еще не мог выговорить связное предложение, но вскоре после того, как они легли спать, Рон выдавил из себя шесть слов:

— Лишь бы ты был счастлив, дружище.

И Гарри этого хватило за глаза.

А теперь он одет в костюм маггловского супергероя. Что ж, могло быть и хуже: по крайней мере он такой не один. Из Гермионы вышла потрясающая Чудо-женщина, и Рон радостно угрожал всем, кто заглядывался на нее, разнообразными стрелами, скорее всего, купленными в магазинчике Джорджа. Они вылетали из лука с красочными эффектами, но рассыпались, не успев причинить жертвам вреда. Особое удовольствие Рону, кажется, доставляла бородка, которую он постоянно теребил.

Симус Финниган был Наполеоном. На Блейзе Забини были одеяния египетского фараона, а Панси Паркинсон изображала Нефертити, а может, и Клеопатру. Их змеиные украшения оказались очень кстати. Невилл пришел как Уильям Шекспир и, кажется, от всей души развлекался, швыряясь цитатами, вроде: «О римляне, сограждане, друзья! Меня своим вниманьем удостойте!» Не исключено, впрочем, что он излишне налег на огневиски, исподтишка подливаемое в стаканы с пуншем на столике у главного входа.

Комнату украсили всеми маггловскими вещичками, какие только смогли найти: от старых автомобильных запчастей и сломанных микроволновок до потухшего неонового знака, на котором, будь он включен, можно было бы прочесть: «У Салли». В воздухе прямо над головами учеников висели разносортные пустые бутылки, рекламируя кока-колу, имбирное пиво Фентиманс, Рибену и Гинесс, и стукались боками, потревоженные магическим ветерком. Главный зал напоминал взорвавшуюся маггловскую свалку.

— Он не придет, — сказал Гарри.

И в тот же миг Драко появился в дверях. Его невозможно было ни с кем перепутать даже из угла, где ютился Гарри. Гермиона самодовольно усмехнулась:

— Говорила же.

— Он ведь собирался одеться Духом прошлого рождества. Из той маггловской книжки, — сказал Гарри.

— Он передумал, — ответила Гермиона. — Мы весь день работали над костюмом. Иди, поздоровайся.

Гарри все еще был поражен тем, что Гермиона не только приняла его влюбленность, но и отыскала Драко, чтобы протянуть ему оливковую ветвь дружбы. Гарри легонько ткнули под ребра, и он пошел вперед, проталкиваясь через толпу, мимо Тарзана и Авраама Линкольна, Марии-Антуанетты и Ганди. Наконец он остановился перед Драко, чьи губы кривила смущенная улыбка.

— Чувствую себя, как идиот.

— Добро пожаловать в наш клуб, — пробормотал Гарри. — Ты, ну… здорово выглядишь.

Драко осмотрел свой костюм и просиял.

— Да, я бог грома. Грейнджер настояла, чтобы я выбрал маггловскую версию, а не ту, что принята у нас. Хотя, как ни странно, молот точно такой же, — Малфой приподнял тяжелое на вид оружие.

— Мне нравятся твои сапоги, — хитро сказал Гарри. Драко усмехнулся:

— А мне — твои бедра, — он покраснел и быстро поправил: — То есть трико. Мне нравится, как на них сидит трико.

Гарри подошел к нему и прошептал в самое ухо:

— Мне тоже нравятся твои бедра. Особенно, когда они зажаты между моими.

Гарри отстранился. Бог грома выглядел особенно соблазнительно, когда краснел. А в крылатом шлеме он вполне тянул на героя.

— Я не буду с тобой танцевать, — выпалил Драко. Гарри расхохотался:

— То еще было бы зрелище, а? Я и не собирался. Пошли, выпьем пунша.

И хотя они не танцевали, не держались за руки и вообще не касались друг друга, это все равно напоминало свидание, потому что Драко весь вечер не отходил от Гарри ни на шаг. Раньше они мало разговаривали, будто не могли оторваться друг от друга, и теперь Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что Драко — хороший собеседник, остроумный и сообразительный. Они обсудили все: от квиддича до жуткого меха на костюме повелителя гуннов Аттилы, надетом Дином Томасом.

Ближе к концу вечера к ним подошли Блейз Забини и Панси Паркинсон. Забини ухмыльнулся:

— Драко, я смотрю, новый мальчик тебя совсем монополизировал. Не представишь нас?

— Я Бэтмен, — с каменным лицом сказал Гарри. Забини закатил глаза:

— Очень смешно.

Паркинсон нахмурилась:

— Драко, он же шутит? Ты не… по мальчикам?

Гарри замер, готовясь к неизбежному отрицанию, пытаясь поверить, что все к лучшему.

— Нет, Панси, — Гарри поморщился. Как ни готовься, все равно больно. Но следующие слова оказались неожиданностью: — Я — по мужчинам.

Драко наклонился и прижался к губам Гарри обжигающим поцелуем. С пораженным вдохом Паркинсон сердце снова забилось, и ему вдруг захотелось петь. Когда Драко отстранился, на губах Гарри гуляла безумная улыбка. К его восторгу, Драко выглядел ничуть не лучше.

— Так, хватит, кто это? — зарычала Паркинсон. Она подскочила к ним в два прыжка, вцепилась в одно из бэтменских ушей и сдернула капюшон, прихватив заодно клок волос Гарри.

— Ай, — насупился он. Ее глаза расширились.

— Поттер? — пораженно уточнил Забини.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко:

— Кажется, нам самое время удалиться.

— Согласен.

Они встали, взялись за руки и шагнули в толпу. Со всех сторон раздавались шепотки, но Гарри было все равно. Впервые в жизни он на самом деле чувствовал себя героем.


End file.
